


It Vainly Comes Just Crashing Down

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Windchaser [1]
Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4162311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the dark he can pretend even with his eyes open, but can a monster truly love a human?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Vainly Comes Just Crashing Down

**Author's Note:**

> The fic title is a lyric from a Dir en Grey song.

~ It Vainly Comes Just Crashing Down ~

Long blonde hair spills across his pillow. Kain buries his face in the silky strands, breathing in the heady scent.

The rose perfume that she wears just for him does not completely cover the distinctive smell of wind and sky, just as clipping her claws can not completely conceal the fact that she isn't human.

In the dark he can pretend, even with his eyes open, but the morning sunlight that slowly filters into the room always shatters the illusion.

He doesn't know what it is that the wind fiend gets out of this arrangement - perhaps she feeds on his despair? - for a monster could not possibly harbor tender feelings toward a human, just as his already-claimed heart would never truly have a place for her in it.

~end~


End file.
